Blue Velvet
by ritsuka10
Summary: Rey ha decidido emprender un viaje para crear su propio cristal y de esa manera dar inicio a una nueva aventura sus amigos se han unido para acompañarla, pero sobre sus hombros carga un secreto que le será imposible continuar escondiendo. Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen. Soy nueva en el mundo de Star Wars.


Había pasado un mes desde la guerra en Exegol, la resistencia decidió continuar con los ataques de liberación destruyendo las bases más importantes de la primera orden, se persiguieron a los enemigos de la libertad, políticamente la república fue tomando más fuerza y control sobre los planetas. El emperador Palpatine y todos sus clones de Snoke cayeron bajo el sable de la última Jedi, Rey, también el temible Kylo Ren pereció en una batalla mortal junto a sus caballeros. Nadie mencionó sobre su redención o su verdadera identidad, Poe y otras personas que sabían sobre su origen decidieron callar para no manchar más el apellido Skywalker, no merecía Leia y Han ser tachados como los padres de un monstruo. Ben Solo murió el día que la escuela de su tío fue atacada.

Después de varios enfrentamientos por fin la resistencia mantenía días de paz por ello decidieron tener una semana cargada de eventos de celebración, era tiempo de un poco de festividad para homenajear a los caídos y celebrar el futuro.

La fiesta por la victoria se expandió por todo el planeta Ajan Kloss al igual que en otros sitios, en muchos lugares las rebeliones dieron inicio y en otros tantos la primera orden desapareció. Se celebraron efusivos homenajes a los héroes caídos, pilotos, soldados, comandantes, personas sin ningún rango que acudieron al llamado del Halcón Milenario. Ese era el último evento relacionado al festejo, los valientes guerreros bailaban alrededor de algunas fogatas y una banda de música improvisada tocaba arriba de un tampaco.

La heroína principal de la guerra en Exegol movía su talón hacia arriba y abajo cuando el sonido del bajo dio inicio, miraba a sus amigos desde una silla a lado del contrabandista Lando, quien llevaba una par de copas de alcohol encima y platicaba animadamente con Chewie.

—_I've been waiting so long._ —La canción inició, la ronca voz del cantante le daba una tonalidad nostálgica a la letra. —_To be where I'm going. In the sunshine of your love. _

La castaña miró como Rose colgó los brazos del cuello de Finn ante la mirada molesta de una chica de piel morena, una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Poe quien rápidamente jalo a la hija de Lando para que no mirara la escena del par de enamorados. Rey movió la cabeza fascinada por lo popular que resultó ser su mejor amigo, era un claro imán para las chicas.

_It's getting near dawn,_

_When lights close their tired eyes_

_I'll soon be with you my love,_

_To give you my dawn surprise_

_I'll be with you darling soon,_

_I'll be with you when the stars start falling_

La música continuaba cautivando a la Jedi, quien en los próximos días emprenderá su viaje para conseguir su propio cristal y hacer su sable de luz, lentamente sus parpados se fueron cerrando, se hacían pesados y se dejaba guiar por los sonidos del bajo y la guitarra combinados, la letra le parecía deliciosamente atrayente, una extraña y cálida sensación inundó su cuerpo, al separar los párpados ya no se ubicaba más en aquella zona rodeada de naves, soldados de la resistencia, simplemente se encontraba dentro de un frío cuarto con paredes metálicas de tonalidades negras y frías que calaba hasta sus huesos.

No se sorprendió porque no era la primera vez que se transportaba a ese lugar, era una nave de lujo de la primera orden, el logo en una de las esquinas superiores se lo confirmaba, se puso de pie para dar un par de pasos y mirar por una ventana de cristal, el universo se expandía al horizonte, le era imposible saber dónde se encontraba.

—_**I've been waiting so long.**_— Una grave voz a su espalda se logró colar por sus oídos, alguien tarareaba la letra de la canción.

La Jedi no pudo moverse, era la primera vez que se sentía acompañada en aquel enlace, no necesitaba girarse para saber quien se encontraba sentado en una cama a su espalda. Sabía el origen, la persona que iniciaba la conexión pero estaba molesta, furiosa y frustrada porque muchas veces antes lo llamó pero él no contestó.

_I'm with you my love,_

_The light's shining through on you._

_Yes, I'm with you my love,_

_It's the morning and just we two._

_I'll stay with you darling now,_

_I'll stay with you till my seas are dried up_

La figura se lograba reflejar en el vidrio, sus cabellos negros caían por su frente hasta casi cubrir sus ojos, sus labios se movían al ritmo de la canción, disfrutaba la tonada con un aire melancólico, podía sentir su dolor, su tristeza, la soledad carcomiendo sus huesos. Rey se doblego un poco sobre su abdomen era tan extraño volver a percibir las emociones de alguien más, todo de golpe, de repente. Había pasado un mes entero sintiéndose nuevamente sola y ahora un cúmulo de sentimientos no propios la ahogaba.

—_**Mi padre amaba esa canción.**_—EL personaje repite mientras sus dedos se deslizan débilmente como si quisiera replicar los movimientos del bajista.

Rey usando su último gramo de voluntad cortó la conexión volviendo a la fiesta, donde la canción había terminado, Lando sostenía su mano debido a que se sorprendió al verla ponerse de pie precipitadamente y detenerse en medio del trayecto, con la mirada perdida.

—Quiero unirme a ellos al baile.—Se disculpó inocentemente rascando la cabeza.— Creo que he tomado demasiado de esa botella.

Señaló un objeto de color verde, lo hacian llamar Whisky, el contrabandista soltó una carcajada ante la cara de inocencia de la joven.

—¡Poe! ¡Hey chico ven aquí! —-Gritó el hombre levantando la mano para captar la atención del piloto.—Anda ven a sacar a la princesa.

El comandante en jefe se acercó al hombre y levantó la ceja al mirar a una sonrojada Rey, trató de ocultar su risa pero le fue imposible era la primera vez que veía a la Jedi en ese estado, sabía que los culpables eran ellos por animarla a tomar cuando dejó en claro no estar acostumbrada, pero era la última noche de los festejas y también merecía relajarse.

—Creí que la "princesa" no quería bailar.—Bufo en tono burlón mirándola fijamente.—Me lo dejó en claro las cinco ocasiones que la invité en la última hora.

—Pues me he aburrido y quiero bailar.—Contestó levantando la barbilla en tono orgulloso caminado hacia sus amigos. —No necesito que me saques yo puedo ir sola a la pista.

Los dos hombres se vieron abandonados ya que la castaña caminaba tratando de imitar unos pasos de bailes y dirigiéndose a Finn y las otras dos chicas. El comandante en jefe volteo los ojos fastidiado, su relación con la Jedi nunca iba a mejorar, se dio la vuelta para alcanzarla y tomar su mano, terminaron uniéndose al grupo de bailarines.

—Chewie esos dos me recuerdan mucho a Han y Leia.—Grito emocionado el contrabandista volviendo a su lugar y tomando la botella del piso.

El wookie llevó la mirada al grupo de amigos que ahora se movían en tonadas más alegres y rítmicas, ladeo la cabeza preocupado porque sospechaba que algo extraño le sucedía a Rey, en ocasiones la encontraba despierta y vagando sin rumbo por la nave, la mirada perdida, la llamaba pero esta no contestaba después inventaba una tonta excusa, es como si aquella conexión con Kylo Ren no hubiese desaparecido, pero él estaba muerto ¿Verdad?.

Chewie llevó la botella para vaciar algo de líquido dentro de su boca, claro que dolía recordar que su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma estaba muerto y que el asesino fue aquel niño que tantas veces cargó en sus brazos para elevarlo en el aire, a quien le enseñó a jugar holo-ajedrez. Movió la cabeza tratando de alejar los pensamientos del pasado que abren heridas y le evitan seguir adelante. Ben Solo murió el día que decidió dejar todo y seguir las enseñanzas de Snoke. Eso estaba claro para él, todos los Skywalker estaban muertos.

* * *

Rey no paraba de reír ante las bromas que Poe soltaba sobre Finn y sus dos amores, sabía que eran crueles pero en ese momento el alcohol la había desinhibido a tal grado de continuar el juego de su compañero de peleas. Obviamente ninguna mujer debería pelear por un hombre pero la "inocencia" con la que Finn trataba el tema era terriblemente gracioso y hasta cierto punto penoso, su carácter alegre y amable lo ponían en una mala situación que continuamente las dos chicas malinterpretaron.

—No creo que necesites un acompañante para ir a tu habitación ¿Verdad?—Cuestionó en tono alegre el comandante mirando de reojo a la castaña quien afirmó ante el comentario. —Descansa princesa.

—No me digas de esa manera.—Le gritó la chica dibujando mohellines en sus mejillas.—Mejor cuida que Finn no vaya a dar a una zanja.

El piloto asintió burlonamente con la cabeza para acelerar el paso y alcanzar a su amigo, quién se había pasado de copas. La castaña comenzó a caminar hacia su pequeña habitación asignada en una de las bases, se recargo en el umbral para tratar de mantener el equilibrio, el alcohol consumido después de verse obligada a bailar nublaron sus sentidos, anduvo torpemente por la habitación hasta llegar a una vieja cama donde dejó caer su cuerpo, se giró para mirar el techo. Su cabeza daba vueltas y unas terribles ganas de reír se escaparon entre sus rosados labios.

—_**¿Porque hasta hoy me hablas?**_ —Cuestionó tratando de escucharse sería, le hablaba a la oscuridad. —_**Traté de contactarme contigo pero me bloqueaste, podía sentir tu fuerza pero no contestaban mis llamados. **_

Chasqueo la lengua molesta al no recibir respuesta sabía que aunque ella cortó la conexión él continuaba a su lado, era como una sombra pegada a su espalda, oía lo que ella escuchaba, veía lo que ella miraba, compartían sentimientos y emociones a tal grado de ser uno mismo, en ocasiones lograba cortar con toda conexión pero era poco el tiempo ya que él regresaba como un parásito alimentándose de su mente, antes era un robo mutuo pero últimamente ella no podía saber qué era lo que él pensaba o sentía.

—_**Odio este tonto silencio Ben.**_—Por fin dijo su nombre en voz alta, dejó de llamarlo por su nombre después de varios intentos donde él no contestaba.

—T_**ienes buenos movimientos de baile**_.— Contestó en tono calmado y relajado.

La castaña soltó un bufido ofendida por el comentario debido a que sospechaba que las palabras no eran halagos sino una forma sútil de burlarse de sus dos pies izquierdos, nunca antes ella tuvo la oportunidad de ir a una fiesta, de bailar rock estilo británico como ahí decían o divertirse con amigos, Jakku no era un sitio conocido por su alegría. Rey estaba dolida porque Ben se alejó de ella, se fue sin decir alguna palabra.

—_**¿Es enserio? **_ — Le cuestiono sin verlo simplemente podía sentir su presencia y escuchar su respiración.— _**Te has negado hablar conmigo durante un par de semanas y hora vienes a criticar mis pasos de baile ¿Quién te crees que eres? **_

Una mediana sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del hombre, sabía de la molestia de la Jedi, lo dolida y resentida que se encontraba por su bloqueo, por su nulas respuestas a sus llamados, ni él mismo supo de aquel boicot simplemente necesitaba tiempo para procesar lo sucedido.

Después de la pelea contra Palpatine, de haber dado la mayor parte de su fuerza a Rey para traerla de vuelta cada uno de los guerreros tomó su nave en la que llegó. Ben debió seguirla pero al verla volando hacia la resistencia mientras ellos vitoreaban su nombre no pudo mantenerse a su lado, dio un par de saltos por el hiperespacio hasta llegar a una de las naves de escape de la primera orden. Era una nave equipada para mantenerse oculta de los radares de los puertos, contaba con todo lo necesario para vivir en ella por un largo tiempo.

—_**Te recomiendo ir las cuevas de cristal de Ilum.**_ — Agregó el hombre nuevamente ignorando los cuestionamientos de la Jedi. —_**Ahí encontrarás el cristal kyber perfecto para tu sable de luz. **_

Rey se giró para hacerse un ovillo sobre la cama, no sabía qué sentir o pensar, cuando Ben acudió a su lado para ayudarle a eliminar a Palpatine creyó firmemente que había vuelto a la luz pero su comportamiento, su manera de actuar germinaban dudas y miedos de que quizá Kylo Ren no estaba muerto del todo.

—_**Sigo siendo Ben Solo.**_—Agregó el hombre saltando fuera de la cama, una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. —_**Recuerda que has matado a Kylo Ren en aquellas ruinas en Endor. **_

—_**No me culpes de dudar si continuas comportandote como ese hombre.**_—-Menciono mirando hacia un lado, no estaba más en su humilde habitación improvisada en una base dentro de cuevas sino ahora se encontraba en aquella habitación lujosa y miraba la espalda desnuda de un hombre que solo dormía con pantalones.

La castaña quiso desviar la mirada pero sus ojos continuaban mirando fijamente aquel torso desnudo, había cicatrices viejas y nuevas, era sumamente alto, su cabello negro había crecido un poco y podía sentir sus ojos mirándola por medio de su reflejo en el vidrio.

—_**Es difícil para mí volver a comportarme como Ben Solo, llevo tanto tiempo tratando de borrarlo de mi que quizá mantengo las malas costumbre**_s. —Susurró para girarse y fusionar su mirada con la de ella.—_**Ten un poco de paciencia aunque no sé si te guste mi nuevo yo. **_

—_**Me agrada Ben aun con todo y sus demonios.**_—_**S**_us ojos continuaban fusionados entonces el hombre caminó hacia la cama, se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.— _**Te ves extraño con barba. **_

La castaña estiró el brazo y sus dedos tocaron aquel vello facial, la barbilla raspaba y un bigote creció debajo de la nariz, había cambiado tanto desde hace un mes, le parecía increíble y hasta cierto punto divertido su nuevo look.

—_**En definitiva debes cortarte un poco ese cabello, el largo no te va.**_—Musitó entre dormida dibujando una sonrisa, sus músculos se entumecieron a causa del alcohol en su sangre.

El hombre se dejó caer en el piso con la espalda sobre la orilla de la cama, sentía la respiración de la chica golpear su nunca, su alrededor ya no era más una elegante habitación de una nave sino un cuarto improvisado, las últimas semanas fueron un total caos, aunque no estuvo físicamente presente en los tributos hechos a su tío, madre o padre, fue capaz de sentir la melancolía, la tristeza de Rey ante los discursos dichos por Poe o comandante allegados a sus familiares. Ellos siempre serían recordados como los héroes que acabaron con el imperio y ayudaron a terminar con la primera orden por ello no le molestó que no mencionaron la redención de Kylo Ren, ni que confesaran su identidad, era mejor que todos siguieran creyendo que Ben Solo murió muchos años atrás.

El ex caballero de Ren cerró los ojos era bueno volver a sentir cerca a Rey, ese mes desconectado de ella le dio el tiempo suficiente para eliminar algunos cabos sueltos, aunque aún le faltaban varios, pero no soportaba estar alejado más de ella por eso decidió abrir la puerta.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Mi rpimer fanfic Reylo, la neta llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir sobre ellos. La canción se llama Sunshine of your love de Cream, tengo pensado poner los títulos de cada capitulo de canciones. Espero les guste.


End file.
